The present invention relates to means for demonstration of different styles of coiffures. Such means have been designed to provide one with clear information about necessary working steps for obtaining a certain hair-do. It is known that such steps normally include a hair-cut, or a hair-setting, or any kind of a hair-wave.
The demonstration means of the type under consideration are known. The conventional means normally include graphic representations or schemes. In such schematic representations a number of figures usually show a required length of hair locks to be cut; these graphic illustrations can show only several hair locks, for example hair locks located in the middle area of the hair region of the head. These graphic illustrations depict certain subsequent steps of hair waving, but such illustrations are rather incomplete.
A perspective illustration of the head model has been also suggested in the art. Although the perspective illustration improved the information abilities of flat graphic illustrations this improvement was rather insignificant. These known perspective illustrations have been found improper and insufficient for determining the length of all hair locks to be cut.
The basic disadvantage of graphic illustrations under consideration resides in that they, in general, require that one has certain abilities to draw.
It is also known that wigs placed on a head model are commonly used for demonstration of different styles of coiffures. The wigs, however are usually utilized for illustration of finished coiffures. Of course, the hair-cut and the hair-wave can be demonstrated on the wigs. The wigs, however do not show properly and reliably the steps of performing a hair-do and are thus not suitable for example, for teaching.